Happy Birthday John
by Princess Luna of the Night
Summary: One-Shot. Set nine years in the future, Rose is messaging John. Just a little happy/sad messages between friends. Cookies for reviews! *squee*


**Number 2 of my new Homestuck chat-log oneshots! I'm kind of holding Rose as a lifeline ATM because shes an easier character for me. Again, TFOB will be updated when I can, but not for a while. Happy Homestucking!**

* * *

****Rose sighed, it had been nearly a week since she had spoken to Jade, and almost two since she had spoken to John. Dave only kept up with her because he was her brother, but even he was pretty inactive.

Logging into Pesterchum she hoped for the best, but she knew it was pretty unlikely to find anyone. As per usual no one was on. What had happened? After nine years of friendship it felt like they were drifting apart, and she didn't want that to happen. With another sigh she went to bed just as the first rays of sun began to peak over the horizon.

The next night she rose, a bit of sunshine still seeping through her window. Looking at her clock, she knew she still had at least an hour before she actually needed to start getting ready.

After half an hour of doing nothing in particular it was finally dark outside. Rose hated being nocturnal, but so was the woe of being a scientist for the government.

Rolling over on her bed, she forced herself up and walked sleepily to her computer. Logging onto Pesterchum she was shocked to see John was online.

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

tentacleTherapist [TT] joined chat.

TT: Hello John!

EB: hey there rose!

TT: What are you doing right now?

EB: right this very second? talking to you dummy.

TT: Alright then, what were you doing before beginning a conversation with me?

EB: well i just got home from work and i was showering. then i decided to go online. yep there's my day for you.

TT: Sounds particularly interesting.

EB: haha not really.

TT: Your birthday is coming up.

TT: I know, I was being sarcastic.

EB: yep in a few months.

EB: going to be twenty two this year.

EB: man i'm getting old!

TT: Is there anything in particular you would like?

TT: Like perhaps a cake?

EB: oh my god please no. my dad is going to have that covered.

EB: anything you come up with would be awesome rose.

TT: I was thinking of coming up to visit you, how does that sound?

EB: what?! really! talk about best birthday present.

EB: that would be awesome.

TT: No, not as your birthday present, just so I can celebrate with you!

EB: wow gosh sounds like you're spoiling me. ever since i moved out of my dads i've kinda not done much for my birthday. it would be nice to have someone to celebrate with.

TT: We've known each other for so many years, I'm surprised we haven't done this before.

EB: yeah really.

EB: do you think dave and jade would want to come too?

TT: I guess we'll have to ask them.

TT: It would be nice to have the old gang back together.

EB: i'll have to clean up my apartment haha.

TT: Are you sure your up to such a momentous task?

EB: it might be easier just to set it on fire or something.

TT: Speaking of Jade, I haven't talked to her in at least a week, what about you?

EB: yeah me either i haven't really had time.

TT: John, don't. Ever.

EB: i was kidding!

TT: Of course you were, I really believe you.

EB: oh my god how stupid do you think i am rose?

TT: I still feel bad I haven't talked to her.

EB: i treasure my stuff.

TT: Do you really want me to answer that?

EB: no. please don't.

EB: just reassure me that i'm smarter than dave is.

TT: Yes, I can reassure you of that at least.

EB: thank you, i needed it.

TT: I swear, when we all message each other, I'm reminded of the good old days.

TT: Oh well, my night shift is starting soon. Goodbye John!

EB: yeah it's like this big splash of nostalgia. sometimes i tear up a little.

EB: see you!

tentacleTherapist [TT] disconnected.

ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.

Well, not the best conversation she had ever had with him, but she was glad she had finally gotten to talk with him. Opening a new tab, she quickly booked a round trip plane ticket to Washington. Her friends were drifting apart, and she was having none of it.


End file.
